james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dryson Bennington/Creatures and Species
Welcome to the Creatures and Species Blog. This blog is dedicated to finding exotic species here on Earth that would also be present on Pandora thus providing a link between the two planets through the Strings of Eywa. If you find any creatures here on Earth that you think would possibly be a seed sent here from Pandora by Eywa please provide a link to the creature with a small description of the creature and why you think it would come from Pandora. Here is an interesting creature called the (Blue Sea Slug) Dragon Slug that was sent to me from Tsan'Uktoro. The Dragon Slug is a creture that is 2" long float on their back and feed on small sea creatures and the deadly Portugese Man o' War.This creature was photographed in South Wales, Australia making this species inclined to live in warmer climates.The Blue Sea Slug's scientific name is Glaucus Atlanticus ' ' '''Here is a newly discovered species called a sea slug. The sea slug inhabits New England and Canadian marshes. What is interesting is that the Sea Slug which I have not been able to translate into Na'vi is both a plant and a slug. The means of generating energy is through the same process that turn sunlight into energy through photosynthesis in which chlorophyll interacts with the sunlight providing the Sea Slug with all of the energy that it needs without ever feeding. A truely remarkable creation from both Gaia and Eywa. The Sea Slug is probably the least dangerous creature on both planets as it does not have any natural predators that delight in the taste of greenery and slug. The human scientific name of this creature is called Elysian Chlorotica.' ' '''Now this is an interesting find Tsan'. This creature looks to be like a Snowman with the fatter bottom and smaller head. I have been unable to find any information relating to this creature but I will try to classify it based on my knowledge of other species that are similiar to it. The top portion of the creature is most likely where it's "brain" or center of thought would be lcoated at. The "belly" portion of the Snowman Hardshell serves two purposes. The first is gathering food. If you look between "buttons" or nobs on the belly you will see two rows of holes or inlets. I am theorizing that these inlets serve two purposes the first being food collection. As the Snowman Hardshell sits on the bottom of the sea or large lake the internal muscle inside of the belly contracts drawing water in through the inlets. The water that is drawn in contains microscopic creatures that the Snowman feeds off of, the same method that Humpback Whales feed off of Brine Shrimp. The second function of these inlets are to assist in the Hardshells moving. The inlets draw water into the interior of the shell using the belly muscle's .When the shell is full of water flaps cover the inlets so that water cannot escape. Water is then forced through the "nob's or button" outlets. The Snowman is then propelled in the direction it whats to travel by jettisoning water through the opposite outlets. Although the Snowman cannot control it's movement very elogantley, it does tumble and roll along with the currents to it's next home. The nobs are also used find it's mate. When mating tiny grass like tendrils emerge from outlets and flow on the current of the sea. When the tendrils come in contact with tendrils of another Hardshell they intertwine in much the same manner a the Na'vi's braids do when joining with an animal's neural network through the Na'vi's braids. The egg sack is then fertilzed within the female by the male transferring his seed to her through the connection. Tiny Snowman newborns are then jettisoned from the femal Hardshell through the outlets. This is when the newborn Hardshell is most vulernable because of the newborn only being a msucle and brain until it begins to buil it's own shell from the pieces of shell, sand and otehr material that it can find on the sea or lake botton. It is not uncommon during mating season to find a hundred or more of this creatures grouped in one location where the young have burrowed into the bottom of the sea or lake bed under their parents where they build their protecive housing and slowly emerge over the next few months as adult Snowman Hardshell's. I have not been able to find information on this creature but like the Snowman will try to provide information based on what I know This creature is just as interesting as the Sea Slug in so much that it shouldn't be possible. We know that most trees are carried to their plot by the wind when they are in seed form where they germinate and take hold of the ground, their roots burrowing deeper and deeper into the ground to find water. When trees burrow like this they actually hold the ground together and prevent runoff due to excessive heavy rainfall. This tree however is different it actually moves. Since the tree actually moves there must be some thought process going on inside of the tree to make it move looking for better soil and more water. Perhaps what is moving this tree can be attributed to tiny orginism's that live within the tree itself that also feed on the water and nutrients that the ground provides. When the orginisms inside of the tree have consumed the neccessary amount of nutrients needed for reproduction they symbotically assist the tree in crating new legs. The new leg would then reach out farther in the direction of where the best nutrients are coming from and begin the process all over again. As each new leg is formed the orginism's from legs no longer deemed necessary as being beneficial to the survival of the tree then whither and fall off of the tree being replaced by a covering over the place where the leg was attached. Although this a basic understanding of how the tree may move if anyone can find the correct information about the actuall reason of how the tree moves that would be appreciated. Thanks for the image Cystlib. Category:Blog posts